El ultimo hechizo de la bruja
by CielHibird29
Summary: -"Espera, espera. ¿Estoy en el pasado?"- Pensó Maka y rápidamente ideó alguna mentira. Silenciosamente estudiando su alma, Stein alzó una ceja. -Apanicada… linda…- TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de "The Witch's Last Spell" por steph2009


**_"EL ULTIMO HECHIZO DE LA BRUJA."_**

Author: steph2009  
Translater: CielHibird29

_Nota de la traductora:__ Traducción autorizada. He decidido meterme en este fandom solo para cumplir una promesa... en la cual me metí para complacer a una amiga. Leí el fic y me gustó y dije "ok, por qué no?" así que aquí va._

**RESUMEN: **-"_Espera, espera. ¿Estoy en el pasado?"_- Pensó Maka y rápidamente ideó alguna mentira. Silenciosamente estudiando su alma, Stein alzó una ceja._ -Panicada… linda…-_

* * *

_._

**-CAPITULO UNO-**

Death the Kid y su padre estaban frente al Espejo, mirando a la mejor Técnica de la Hoz que tenían, peleando contra su primera bruja real. Liz y Patty aferradas una a la otra mientras miraban las explosiones de magia y a su amiga deslizándose a su alrededor.

"Aw… ¿Qué sucede, chica guadaña? ¿No puedes darme?" La bruja la retó. Maka Albarn gruñó y apretó el agarre a su guadaña.

"Maka, calmate…" Pidió Soul, su arma. Los ojos verdes de Maka se deslizaron a su compañero. Lentamente, aspiró hondo. Ya se había formado un plan en su cabeza. Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, pudo escuchar su nombre en un grito. La bruja estaba frente a ella. Maka sonrió y esquivó su ataque, cerrando la hoja alrededor de su garganta, rebanando.

"Las arenas del inscesantes reloj de arena bajaran lentamente, curando heridas y haciendo ver al hombre no querido…"Maka miraba a su compañero en la confusión mientras la bruja soltaba su último aliento. Su cabeza rodó de su cuerpo y desapareció en una ola de humo, dejando tras de sí un alma roja y palpitante.

Maka reflexionaba acerca de las últimas palabras de la bruja mientras miraba a Soul reclamando su cena.

"El alma número cien…" Murmuró Soul, girándose a su amiga. Maka sonrió, disfrutando el sentimiento de éxito. A sus diecisiete años, ella ha reclamado cien almas; su madre tenía veinte cuando completó su primera Guadaña de la Muerte. Maka fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una luz brillante y poderosa que ella asumió, fue la transformación de Soul.

Todo estaba en silencio en el sótano de la escuela, Death y su hijo miraban atemorizados la pantalla. Spirit, el padre de Maka, no podía alejar sus ojos llorosos del enorme espejo. En el fondo, Liz y Patty planeaban en voz baja una celebración por el logro de sus amigos.

Death soltó un suspiro agudo, sin embargo, hizo una pausa. Y así como Soul comenzaba su transformación, una luz blanca rodeaba a Maka. Ella simplemente miraba a su compañero, sin darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a ella.

Cuando la luz brillante finalmente cesó, Maka no estaba en ningún lado a la vista. Ellos miraban mientras Soul se daba cuenta de la desaparición de su compañera. El pánico se notó mas cuando el la llamó a gritos.

"Okay… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Liz, rompiendo el estado de shock de los demás.

"El ultimo hechizo de la bruja hizo su efecto…" Death sentenció con un aire serio, reemplazando su actitud usualmente calmada.

"¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese?" Preguntó Spirit, mordiendo profundamente su labio en preocupación y terror por la llamada telefónica que tenía que hacer.

"Creo que…" todo el grupo saltó cuando Stein Hakase habló. "… fue un hechizo de tiempo. Específicamente uno que envió a nuestra joven técnica atrás en el tiempo."

Maka estaba aun esperando a que el vértigo desapareciera.

"Algo pasó. No estoy segura de que pero algo pasó…" cuando el vértigo cesó, Maka abrió los ojos. Un cementerio la rodeaba, uno familiar. Ansiosamente, miró a su alrededor en busca de la casa de su profesor. Encontrando solo un cuadro vacío, abatida, se dejó caer al lado en una tumba cualquiera. Si ella estuviera poniendo atención, hubiera visto el nombre: Stein Eylon.

"¿Quién eres?" Maka saltó, casi cayendo a la tierra. Sus ojos verdes volaron a ver al inconfundible Stein Hakase, solo que mas joven.

-"_Espera, espera. ¿Estoy en el pasado?"_- Pensó Maka y rápidamente ideó alguna mentira. Silenciosamente estudiando su alma, Stein alzó una ceja.

_-Panicada… linda…-_

"Soy nueva aquí…"

"Así que ¿decidiste asustar en un cementerio?" Otra voz masculina se metió. Dicho hombre salió detrás de Hakase. Su padre, Spirit Albarn, años mas joven se presentó con las manos en sus bolsillos y una ceja roja en alto. "¿Eres una de esas raras como Stein?"  
Maka ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

"El parece normal…" El shock se presentó en ambos chicos, mientras ella sonreía ante lo dicho.

"¿Estas ciega?" Preguntó Spirit, sorprendido. Maka sacudió la cabeza. Stein estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Eres rara…" dijo Stein mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó.

"Lo sé" fue su respuesta y la atrajo a sus pies.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Stein.

"Maka, Maka Abercrombie" Con calma, Spirit estudiaba a la chica.

-"Buen cuerpo, misma edad que nosotros… quizas… ¿me pregunto si irá a nuestra escuela?"-

"Soy Spirit Albarn" Habló. "Este loco hijo de puta de aquí es Hakase Stein."

"Ah, bueno, un gusto conocerlos."

"Iras a nuestra escuela?" Preguntó Spirit. Maka asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Solo tengo que hablar con quien sea que esté a cargo."-

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?"

"En ningún lado por ahora…" Respondió Maka con honestidad. Los ojos de Spirit se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Estás sola aquí?" Maka asintió.

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" Preguntó Stein, su voz sonaba sorprendentemente cerca.

"Muertos." El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

"Entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros." Se ofreció Spirit.

"Nada de negocios divertidos…" Exigió la chica, apuntanto su dedo hacia ambos. Spirit also las manos y las puso detrás de su espalda.

"Nada de negocios por mi parte…"

"El está muy ocupado obsesionándose con Darlene…" Dijo secamente el otro chico. Maka parpadeó y miró a su padre, ahora con los ojos nublados.

"Darlene me odia…"

_-Darlene… mi madre…- _Maka luchó para contener la risa, luego se calmó. –_Si el luchó tan duro por ella en la escuela, ¿por qué la engañó años mas tarde? ¿Cuándo la tenía?-_

"Los hombres son extraños…" Murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que Stein había comprendido sus palabras. Una risa ahogada llegó a los oídos de la chica. Spirit de pronto se giró hacia Maka.

"¡Lo tengo!" Maka alejó la cabeza al momento que él puso sus manos en sus hombros. "¡Tu podrías ayudarme a ponerla celosa!"

"No." Maka alejó mas la cabeza de el, con el disgusto bien marcado en sus facciones.

"¡Por favor!"

"No." Repitió. Spirit se alejó de ella, sintiéndose derrotado. Maka notó que Stein se alejaba. Ella se giró al chico llorón y se conentró en la espalda recta de su compañero. Sus ojos verdes-grises estaban puestos en la tumba en la cual ella estaba sentada antes. Lentamente, Maka se acercó.

_-Devota madre y esposa…-_ Estaba plasmado al final de la piedra. Maka le miró en silencio, el finalmente habló.

"Tu eres muy familiar conmigo. ¿Por qué?" Maka se encogió de hombros.

"No me pareces peligroso…" Stein se giró a ella lentamente. Su alma gritaba confianza y honestidad. Sus ojos entrecerrados. Su maldad emanando de él.

_-Más como un suave gatito…-_ No pudo evitar pensar la chica. –_El viejo tu es mucho mas aterrador y apuesto a que mucho mas poderoso.-_

**"Deberíamos enseñarle a esta niñita una lección que jamás olvidará…"**

Spirit se tensó y se acercó a ambos. Algo en las palabras de la chica había tocado una fibra sensible del adolescente loco. Reventó. Spirit estaba listo para intervenir cuando Maka atrapó su puño, lo cerró bajo su brazo y se acercó a el con puño en alto. Un shock eléctrico en su sistema la hicieron detenerse. Perpleja, miró abajo, a su mano. No había longitud de onda saliendo. Miró detrás de el para buscar una respuesta y sus ojos se abrieron mas al notar lo cerca que estaban ambos.

_-Solo un poco mas y podría estar besansolo…- _Los ojos de Maka se apanicaron al simple pensamiento. _–Ese no es el pensamiento que debería estar teniendo…-_

Spirit serró sus ojos, esperando que la chica corriera y gritara ante la apariencia de su compañero. Ante su cercanía, Stain detuvo su forcejeo. Maka estudio la costura debajo de su ojo derecho con ojos reflectivos. Parecía que era reciente. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, el relajó el puño aun en la mano de la chica.

"No es tan malo. De hecho, creo que son algo así como geniales." Comentó ella. Spirit y Stein, ambos quedaron en shock nuevamente.

"Mierda, el tiene razón. Eres rara…" Spirit murmuró mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Vamos, hemos estado en el cementerio por mucho rato. Es hora de volver a casa. La oferta sigue en pie…" Maka suspiró mientras alternaba la mirada en ambos.

"Experimenten conmigo mientras duermo y vivirán solo para lamentarse…" Dijo Maka en tono jugueton, señalando a Stein con un dedo. El rió y caminó a su lado.

"Es una idea encantadora…" Murmuró, mirando a Spirit. Los ojos de este solo se abrieron con miedo.

"Chico demente… demente, demente, chico demente…" Parloteaba mientras caminaba y Maka reía al lado de Stein.

_-Ir a casa con ellos es mejor que nada, supongo. Además… ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser?-_

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Si hay errores, me gustaría que me los dijeran. Gracias.


End file.
